The thunder storm party
by Linneagb
Summary: Amy hates thunder, her friends knows it and comes over during a storm to cheer her up.


**Thunder! I hate thunder! So, to get my mind of the current weather. And use it for something good- voila! Amy's point of view. **

**I don't really know what season this is set in as I haven't watched big bang theory for ages. But probably like season six or something like that. **

"It's okay." I told myself just after seeing the blink when the flash hit. "It's okay. The sound isn't dangerous and nothing ha… AAAH!" I screamed and put my hands over my ears when the roll of thunder sounded loud. "It's okay. It's okay."

"It's not okay." Sheldon said, he sat in the sofa in my apartment and I by the table right by. "Dark clouds mean that the flashes go far down, and can hit something. Buildings, trees, people." I moaned at his logic. "Do you know that it's only a myth that the flash can hit a moving car? The flash can hit it, but people in it are safe from being hurt by it because of…"

I moaned and threw my hands over my ears again. But whether it was because I had just seen another blink of light or if it was because I couldn't stand hear anything else that Sheldon said I didn't really understand. Darn it! The car was the only place I had ever felt safe during a thunder storm in! Thank you for that Sheldon.

"Don't you want to listen to me?" Sheldon asked as soon as I had moved my hands from towards my head. "This is important knowledge." I couldn't help but moan again, there was for sure a big difference in between what I considered important knowledge than what Sheldon did. Actually, I think there was one way of thinking what was important knowledge that was Sheldon's. And one other that was all of the other seven billion people on earth. Somehow I was saved by his babbling when there was a knock on the door- or actually three times three knocks on the door.

"Amy Farrah Fowler." I heard a number of different voices outside, then three new knocks. "Amy Farrah Fowler." Then another three. "Amy Farrah Fowler." I raised my sight from my hand, I wasn't expecting company in any other form than the tall, slim man sitting on my couch and seemed weirdly happy that they had used his knocking pattern while I stood up from the chair and went to open the door.

Outside there were standing six people. All of my friends, Howard, Bernadette, Penny, Leonard, Rajesh, and Stuart. And on top of that they seemed to all be holding onto something, mostly bags I couldn't see what were in them. But Stuart was wearing a paper party hat. And Rajesh a pack of… well, something alcoholic.

"We know you hate thunder. And none of us were doing anything special so. We thought we'd come here and cheer you up." Penny told me. I couldn't help but smile- I did have the best friend's in the world. "And well… have a thunder storm party." Just as she had said that another roll of thunder came at the exact same time as a new flash of light appeared. I quickly held my hands over my ears and pressed my eyes closed. But when it flashed again I could see it blinking- and there was no way to shut out the light.

"Hey." Also Penny's voice reached through my hands and into my ears. "It's okay." I felt her hand rubbing my back. "It's okay." I opened one eye just a little and glanced at her. "It's okay honey." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a tight hug, while I lowered my hands and let myself be embraced.

"I hate thunder." I whispered under my breath. I hadn't expected for anyone to hear me. But when Penny let go of me and took a step back, then smiled at me I could see that she had. "Yeah. I know you know that."

Penny slightly smiled showing me she wouldn't tell anything about that I had said I hated thunder to the others. It wasn't as if they didn't know, but I was happy with only Penny- my very best friend having heard it. And acting like she hadn't she took the grocery bags from Raj's and Stuart's hands and I was starting to feel curious about what was in them and then took one so Penny wouldn't have to carry them all on her own.

"When I was little I always used to call thunder yoghurt weather." When we moved towards the kitchen with the bags my friends had brought Penny finally said something that got my mind off the current weather and waiting for the next flash of light to shoot through my apartment.

"Yoghurt weather? Why?"

"Because my mum always gave me yoghurt when there were storms… I don't know why that was though. We haven't got any yoghurt with us." She put the plastic bag she was holding up on the kitchen counter. "But we have got Chinese food, chocolate chip cookies because we know they're your favorites. Ice cream of like ten different kinds, fun drinks of many different kinds… and then not so much fun drinks? Do you want a fun drink?"

"I think 7-up will be…"

Penny put her arm around my shoulders when I closed my eyes as if I could have shut the sound of the thunder hitting at full noise right above us. I would have covered my ears but now the thunder was right above us I didn't get a warning to cover my ears until it started.

"A 7-up coming." As soon as it was quiet again Penny pulled a can of soda from the bag she had brought and handed it to me. "And if you ask me, I'm quite alright staying here in the heat." She glanced towards the window and the rain pouring outside. "I would not like to be out in this weather. Thunder or not!"

As if the clouds had heard her voice another flash blinked the light in the room and I gasped for my breath and dropped my drink. The lemon- lime- tasted fizzy drink started pouring out itself on the matt. And I was so caught up in everything else I just watched it pouring out soaking the fabric beneath it.

"Hello." Penny waved right in front of my face and I woke up from my half- conscious state. "Amy? Are you awake at all?"

"Yeah, no. Ehrm… Thank you."

Rajesh had taken a roll of paper and picked the can up from the fall and dried it as well as it could. Meanwhile Penny pulled up a new, green can from her bag and handed it to me.

"Try not to drop this one."

She smirked to let me know she was only half being serious. I took the can but only laid held it in my hand when I sat down and once again flinched at the blinking at a new roll of thunder and lightning.

"Sheldon." Penny moaned. "Wouldn't it be there if you were there a bit for your girlfriend instead of being so… stiff."

I and Sheldon looked at each other, I hadn't actually thought about him only staying where he was. And when I opened my can and sipped from it I wasn't expecting in the least that Sheldon would do anything else than to look at me. He was nice and I loved him. But he was also… Sheldon!

And the Sheldon that came sitting down next to me before he rubbed my shoulder.

"There, there."

Even though it was stiffly it was sweet- just like Sheldon himself was so often.

"There, there."

But how I loved him, and how it took my mind of the blinking and loud noises such as shooting outside for just one second.

Then I looked from Sheldon again and turned to the others and the magic was just sort of gone.

"It does sound a bit like music." Rajesh suddenly exclaimed and moved a bit right after another blink of flash. "Like, the thunder is the rhythm and the lightning is the lights of a disco ball and electric lights."

I couldn't help but smile and forget the fear

Howard got up too, but just as he got up the last roll of thunder was heard and he looked upwards towards the ceiling as if it had hurt him.

"Come back." Howard pleaded. "I want to dance too."

For the first time in my life I found myself wishing that it would come back so that I could watch both Rajesh and Howard dance in front of me.

"There we go."

I had to notice I didn't feel as afraid of thunder when another flash went through our streets. Concentrated more on the two boys in front of me kicking and jumping in front of me had me laughing and took my concentration away from laying ready for the next flash to come.

"I really like being here." Stuart said all of a thunder. "It makes me happy to see how you guys are all there for each other."

Another roll of thunder was sounding loud before I had the time to answer him, and before I did he too got up and started dancing awkwardly with two of his friends.

And so they did, again and again.

And so we did, we all. Doing it again just like Stuart had said we did- we were there for each other. How had I actually taken all of those years I didn't have any friends during the worst storms or any time else?

"It does sound like it's moving further away." Rajesh suddenly exclaimed while I was so caught up with dancing with Bernadette and Penny I hadn't noticed. "Maybe it's done for this time."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sheldon said, in that way he always would sound when he was about to correct somebody who was wrong. "A thunder cloud can be miles in diameter. One flash might hit in one end, then another in the other end. Only because the thunder sounded further away this time it doesn't mean it's not still right above us. It could still be."

I would have started dancing again but I knew very well it wouldn't help this time. Not after having sat down once already.

"Sheldon!"

I couldn't blame Leonard for the way he moaned Sheldon's name and glared at him. Neither could I blame him when he reached for a bear bottle from one of the bags they had bought and started drinking from it. At least I couldn't. But about an hour later when bottles were empty and Howard and Bernadette was about to leave Sheldon walked strictly up to Leonard.

"It's time to go home."

"You know." Leonard laughed shortly. "We can't get home now. We have all been drinking."

"Well, of course you need to drive home." Sheldon said, sounding offended. "I need to get home and sleep in my bed." Leonard face- palmed. We all knew Sheldon knew perfectly well that it was illegal, and perfectly stupid to drive after drinking. But while Leonard started explaining to him why that was he seemed offended and upset that he wasn't going to get home to sleep in his own bed and do his usual routines.

"Sheldon." Leonard stated after many if's and but's "There is no way you're getting home today unless you want to take the bus or walk home." Sheldon pouted and looked away. While starting to repeat the same three words to himself over, and over, and over again.

"Gotta get home, gotta get home, gotta get home…"

"Hey guys." Penny's loud voice broke through Sheldon's monotone rabbling. "I think the thunder's over. The raining too for that matter." I walked over to the window where she stood and was she right? "I wonder how long it was since it stopped?!"

I smiled and looked around. Stuart and Rajesh stood by the bench with each bottle of beer, talking about God knows what. Sheldon sat with his arms crossed over his chest still rambling those three words. Leonard sat right by and seemed unsure about what to do next. Howard and Bernadette had for some reason sat down on the floor and sat with their heads close together, also them talking about something I couldn't hear. Penny was looking outside up into the skies and I… well… I was just pulling in all of the impressions of what everybody else were doing.

I couldn't help but smile, say what you want about me and my friends. We might have been a very… hmmm… interesting group with all of our personalities and people. But say other friends who would come to one of theirs to get her thoughts of her fear with having a thunder storm party!

"…Gotta get home, gotta get home, gotta get home…"

**Random fact**

Thunder's over for this time YAY

Actually, I think I started this in the beginning of September 2015. So that thunder was obviously over and done by then- something else would have been quite terrible hahaha.

So well, another one. Yoghurt weather? Why yoghurt weather? Well, I've been on an airplane twice in my twenty-three-year-old- life. And I'm desperately afraid of flying. So during the second (the weather was great so there wasn't much shaking or anything. But of course some, and then the flight attendant told me that air pits (that's what they're called in Swedish, I'm not sure about English. Anyway, those are the ones that causes a lot of turbulence if it's for example a thunderstorm) aren't real. He explained it more to me but I was too afraid to listen, but I do remember he said it would be like flying right into "filmjölk" (filmjölk is a Swedish thing- it's kind of the same as yoghurt but more sour). And the woman who sat behind me (I was alone so she spent the one-hour-flight comforting me) said that we should start calling them filmjölk pits. And that's where the idea of Penny's yoghurt weather came from.


End file.
